


hang onto your soul (if you haven't sold it yet)

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Burn Notice AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: My name's James Flint. I used to be a spy until... "We've got a burn notice on you. You're blacklisted."When you're burned, you've got nothing: no cash, no credit, no job history. You're stuck in whatever city they decide to dump you in. "Where am I?" "Miami."You do whatever work comes your way. You rely on anyone who's still talking to you. Bottom line, as long as you're burned, you're not going anywhere.In which, James is a burned spy, Thomas is a behind-the-desk spy who he's secretly dating, John is an ex-IRA agent, Charles is an old friend who's informing on James to the FBI, and things with Miranda are complicated.This is just snippets from this AU, not a full blown story. I hope to incorporate more characters as we go along.





	hang onto your soul (if you haven't sold it yet)

Waking up after a beating is never fun, but when it’s by a familiar hand caressing your face, it’s a little more okay. All the same, the pain and soreness hits your consciousness like a bag of bricks no matter the manner of your waking.

“Oh, thank god.”

It was too bright in the room, so opening my eyes was a chore. I managed to crack one eye open and look around. The room was unfamiliar, but the heat and humidity wasn’t.

“What are you… doing here?” I grumbled to my companion before closing my eyes again, wishing I could fall back asleep.

“The hotel didn’t hear from you for a couple days, and they got worried so they called me. You know, as a spy, you’re not supposed to keep your emergency contact in your wallet.”

I sighed, squinting up at my companion who was looking at me with no small amount of concern. “Where am I?”

“Miami. You know Miranda just moved here.”

I couldn’t help but groan. It didn’t help that I was trying to sit up.

“She’ll be glad to see you.”

“The last time I saw Miranda she threw a telephone book at my head, so I don’t think I’ll be quite that lucky.” There was a persistent pain in my side, and I clutched at it, holding back another groan. The initial pain of moving passed, and I was finally able to get a good look at the person sitting next to the bed. What a sight for sore eyes.

“What happened?” Thomas asked, worry etched in his features. Memories of what had lead me to this hotel room flooded back, and I grimaced, hesitating.

“I got burned.”

Thomas stood suddenly, walking to the other side of the room and pacing. “What--why?” he asked incredulously.

“I don’t know.” The mattress was lumpy and old, but I still wanted nothing more than to lay back down and collapse in it. “You shouldn’t be here, Thomas.”

I could feel Thomas’s glare. “No one important knows about us, James. I’ll be fine.”

“Once people find out I was burned, those people who do know could become very big problems for you very quickly.”

Thomas shook his head. “I trust them.  _ You _ trust them. That’s the only reason they know.”

“Trust doesn’t mean a lot once a spy gets burned.”

“No,” Thomas insisted, talking fast. “No, it’ll be fine. I’ll go back to DC in a couple days, and I’ll figure out what happened--why this happened.”

“Thomas…”

“I’ll be quiet about it. It may take some time, but I’ll figure it out.”

“You’re gonna get yourself killed,” I pointed out, rubbing at my temples where a headache was starting to form. “Or burned like me.”

“No!” Thomas burst, finally stopping his pacing. We met gazes, his lips forming a hard line. I knew what that meant--he’d made up his mind and, at this point, there was nothing I could do to stop him. After a moment he softened and came back to me, kneeling on the floor in front of me.

“We’ll figure this out. We’ll get you back in. I promise.”

I sighed. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Thomas reached out, pulling me in and kissing me. I melted into the kiss, my whole body relaxing despite the pain I was in. It never ceased to amaze me the power Thomas had over my emotions. He pulled back, hand still on my neck, resting his forehead against mine.

“Meanwhile, you should go see Miranda.”

“Thomas--”

“I already called her,” he said, effectively shutting down any argument I could make. “Besides, I’ll come with you. It’ll be nice to say hi.”


End file.
